The medical field, among others, is increasingly in need of techniques for accelerated identification and characterization of molecules. In particular, techniques for rapidly sequencing a DNA molecule have become more important due in part to recent medical advances utilizing genetics and gene therapy. For a variety of reasons, it has become advantageous to know the sequence of particular DNA molecules. Methods currently exist to identify and characterize molecules, such as DNA molecules, however existing methods are slow and cumbersome to meet the current characterization and sequencing demands.
What is needed is a device and method for characterizing molecules that reduces the possibility of characterization errors such as inconclusive readings and misidentified readings. What is also needed is a device and method for characterizing molecules that can be performed at faster speeds.